


Good luck

by thatsthefrailtyofgenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsthefrailtyofgenius/pseuds/thatsthefrailtyofgenius
Summary: Stiles knows Derek hates goodbyes, so he leaves him a parting gift instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get rid of all the ficlets clogging up my filing system, so this is a cute lil scene existing on the outskirts of canon.   
> Enjoy.

They stop around a hundred miles out of Beacon Hills, and the first thing Cora does is rush into the café attached to the motel they'll be staying in tonight. She's been whining about not having her morning coffee fix for an hour and its driving Derek mad, so they aren't even two hours into their journey before he gives up and nods at her, letting her go and get herself a plate of bacon and eggs and a cappuccino. He'll follow her in, in a minute, he just wants to make sure he has the three guns and the small arsenal Allison has given him as sort of a leaving, peace parting present. He squints a little against the sun as he lifts the boot of the Camero and draws in a tired breath, unzipping the duffel bag with his clothes in, wanting to check his phone for the first time in two days.

Its then that he pauses, caught a little off guard by a fixture of blue and orange out the corner of his eye. He can't help the smile spreading across his lips, and for a couple of seconds, his chest hurts slightly as he lifts the striped t-shirt, and a note falls out. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, tracing a line on the material with one of his fingers. He hasn't had time to say goodbye to everyone, and besides, he absolutely despises goodbyes, they always make him emotional and stuttery and his voice goes all quiet and he can't breathe properly. This is better, he thinks; it hurts, but it's better. He picks up the paper and unfolds it, swallowing back a rather embarrassing choke of nostalgia when his eyes land on Stiles' untidy scroll: _Good luck, Miguel._

“What the fuck?” Cora is beside him again, probably realising that she needs his wallet to buy anything. Her eyebrows are raised, her head tilted to the side, trying to understand what it meant. He simply sighs, folds the paper up again and tucks it safely in the back pocket of his jeans, smiling again at his sister and affectionately tapping the side of her face for a moment.

“Lets get something to eat,” he says, closing up the duffel bag once more, taking a gun from the case and hiding it on the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He locks the car, throws an arm around his confused sister's shoulders and leads her back towards the café.

He's going to miss Beacon Hills more than he originally anticipated. Or maybe... maybe just one singular person from said town. Either way, he has a feeling he wont be staying away forever.


End file.
